Finding Asgard or Love
by Knightrunner
Summary: When Mandy is contacted by her contact Erik about her trying to find a way into Asgard Mandy finds her life changing. She's falling for the god of mischief but how does he feel? Does he even feel? Also will Kensi, Mandy's sister find a guy or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction and my first romance story so sorry if it's bad. I'd really like reviews so I know what you people think about what I'm doing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any other characters from the movie…sadly. I'd love to own Thor, Loki and Fandral.**

I woke up all was normal. Outside was the dreary little city of Magdalena, New Mexico. I walked out of my room, down the hall and to the bathroom. I got my shower then went downstairs for breakfast. Most of my day was pent helping my genius sister Kensi with her science research.

After I finished eating I took my dishes and put them in the dish washer. I walked over to Kensi who was writing something on a paper. "Remind me again how you convinced me to help you find something that probably isn't real."

Kensi sighed and looked up from her paper "I didn't. You found the rumor that there could be someone who has been to other worlds. You had to talk me into going on this wild goose hunt."

I went through my memory of the past year or so then mumbled "Oh yeah." before saying "About that. I've got a meeting about it today at four."

Kensi gave me a confused look and asked "What happened to you not meeting what's-his-face."

I shrugged and said "I don't know. He just called and told me he needed to actually talk."

Kensi looked back at her paper and grunted slightly "So where are you meeting?" she asked as she worked.

I sat down getting tired of standing and said "Elephant Butte Lake State Park and yes I know it's nearly two hours away from here."

Kensi sighed "If you get caught speeding you're paying for the ticket."

I smiled and asked "Now what makes you so sure I'll get caught speeding?"

Kensi smiled a bit and looked at me "What happens if you're right about this?"

_Hmm tricky question._

_No it isn't. _

_It isn't? _

_Not really. _

_Then explain it. _

_It's simple if you're right you can get to Asgard and anywhere else if you're wrong then you just lost everything. _

_Well you're comforting. _

_Hey I'm you. _

_Meh. _Kensi snapped her hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts "Hello? Earth to Mandy."

I smiled slightly and looked at her "If we're right our life changes if we're wrong we find a new life here in Magdalena."

Kensi nodded and told me to run to run to the store and get some stuff for her. _That's most of what I do to help her. Just run stuff to her and buy equipment when needed. It's pretty easy. Normally I ride my motorcycle sometimes though I have to take her truck. Honestly though we both like it better when I ride my bike. She doesn't trust me with her truck. Probably cause I totaled my truck the day I got it but that wasn't my fault. A deer jumped out in front of me and in my attempt not to hit it I hit another, bigger truck._

At three thirty pm I finally got to do what I want. I had a meeting with an anonyms contact at four. Bad think is it's in a city park fifty minutes away. Fifty minutes legally anyway.

The reason if the meeting is about my sister's research. She's trying to figure out how a bifrost, like in Norse myth, works.

My contact who has refused to tell me his name or actually meet me until then. My guess as to why he won't tell me his name, what we're doing is dangerous. For some stupid reason though I told him my name.

So anyway he's asked to meet me to talk about how Kensi's work ties into rumors. Rumors about Loki, the Norse god of mischief, being here on earth. I'm not the best when it comes to Norse myth but I know Loki is trouble.

Kensi has her part of the job that is more practical and logic based whereas I'm a more radical thinker. The only way we can keep going is because Kensi gets us the money we need. Sometimes though I think I'm getting all the answers. I can only get them however with the help of my contact. Nice right? I gotta rely on someone else for my job.

Knowing I might be a little later I called him and told him. I straddled on my motorbike and kicked it to life. I grabbed my helmet from the handle bar and tugged it on and fastened it tightly. I backed out of the garage and sped off down the road. I'd been down those roads enough to know where the speed traps are so I didn't get caught speeding. As I drove I thought about what Erik might say. _Was I in danger? If I was how so? Did he find out I'm not with S.H.I.E.L.D? Maybe nothing's wrong. In fact maybe something good has happened. Then again he might not want to help anymore…_

_Will you stop being a pessimist?_

_No. It's way easier to be a pessimist than a optimist._

_That's my point._

_How's that your point?_

_Ugg you are so slow._

_I know._

_Anyway my point is it may be easier to do one thing you need to do the other._

_So basically do the do whatever my brain says?_

_Yes because I'm your brain and I know everything you know._

_That ain't happening._

_Oh come on! It would be fun!_

_No! I like doing what I want. Not what my brain wants._

_But your brain controls you._

_No I control me._

_But you are your brain._

_What are you even doing in my head weird voice._

_I'm you._

_But I'm me._

_Yes but no._

_Ugg. Just explain what he might want._

_Well what'd he say in the phone call?_

_Umm…He said he needs to meet me at Elephant Butte Lake State Park at four pm to talk about Loki._

_Well there's your answer. He wants to talk to you about Loki._

The rest of the drive went on like that. Arguing with my brain. When I got to the park I pulled off my helmet and hung it on the handle bar. I stepped off my bike and stuck the key in my pocket then ran to the rendezvous point. It was a small clearing in the park. There were some trees but not many. There was a man standing by a wooden bench. I couldn't really tell who it was but I could tell he was who I needed to talk to.

You cannot imagine what went through my head upon seeing my contact up close. His name is Erik Selvig, the same guy who met Thor. When he saw me walking up to him he smiled and said "Mandy it's good to finally actually meet you."

I smiled back politely and asked "Am I late?"

He looked at his watch then at me "One minute."

I nodded to myself _Not to bad _I thought as I said "You wanted to talk."

Erik nodded "Yes. I've told you the rumors that Loki, Thor's brother, is here on earth. They aren't just rumors. They're true."

I licked my lips which had grown suddenly dry "Wait he's actually here? How do you know?" I asked.

He sighed and indicated to the bench for me to sit down. I did so at the same time he did. He looked off into the distance and said "I wasn't going to tell you yet but I've known for quite a while. I've met him Mandy."

I laughed nervously "You know Loki? How?"

Erik shrugged "If only I knew. It's rather confusing. I am however still unsure of why you even want to find Loki or why you need my help."

I kicked a rock and said "I just heard the rumors that Asgard might be real and Loki would know how to get there. Kensi was working on making a wormhole anyway so this just gives me a reason to really help. Any girl determined enough with a genius sister would try to get there. Wouldn't they? As far as wanting your help…I just figured anyone else would be to busy or a Fed."

Erik nodded "Fair enough."

I shivered in the cold winter air and pulled my hands in my sleeves as I looked at the darkening sky. Winter means short days. Me gone after dark equals freaked out sister. "I had better be going. We'll talk again later." I told Erik before leaving the park and riding home. _Well that was interesting. I'm not real sure if it was good or bad._

_You know it doesn't have to be good or bad. It could just be informing._

_I know but I'd like to decide if it's a good or bad info._

_Meh whatever._

I parked my bike in the garage and ran in after hanging my helmet in it's normal place on the handle bar. I got in just before the sun set completely. "You're late!" my sister yelled from upstairs as I walked in.

"No I'm not!" I yelled back as I hung up my coat.

Kensi walked down and stood on the bottom step. "Who's your friend?"

I gave her a crooked smiled and said "Erik Selvig."

She laughed slightly "You're joking right?"

I shook my head "Nope."

Kensi took a moment to process the thought then nodded and asked "Wanna play Call of Duty?" I nodded so we walked into the living room and started playing.

I won, as usual. I don't know why she still tries. She is getting better though. We played a few levels then Kensi and me just lounged around not talking or anything. We sat there in awkward silence until I laughed a little. Kensi looked at me curious about why I laughed. I looked at her and said "All this time that I've been helping you by finding out what I can from Erik I didn't even think that the only people who could know that are S.H.I.E.L.D agents or him, Jane and Darcy."

Kensi nodded. "Why didn't he tell you his name to start with?" she asked as she stood up to get a snack from the kitchen.

_Well the main reason is it's dangerous. _

_But why? _

_I guess cause…he knows we're right and could figure it out. Oh my gosh! This is dangerous because A if S.H.I.E.L.D finds us we're done for B if they don't and we do figure it out then the Asgardians might not be friendly to us or worse we find the wrong place and the people there kill us. _I looked at Kensi as she rummaged through the fridge "He didn't tell his name because either S.H.I.E.L.D would find us and take our stuff or we succeed and get killed by whoever we find."

Kensi stood up strait and said sarcastically "Well that's comforting."

I smiled "Yeah but let's not be pessimistic. Say we are right then we get to move to Asgard."

Kensi scoffed as she scooped some ice cream out of a tub and said "I'm gonna hope we move to Asgard."

The rest of our night continued taking and just relaxing until about eight when we cleaned up our games and snack dishes. It felt almost like we'd had a party but that would have been a lot more trash. It was a quick clean up so it didn't take long to get to bed. Getting to sleep well that's a different story. I laid there in bed not being able to sleep. _So honestly if we get to Asgard what do we do? _

_I don't know. _

_You're the one who knows everything. _

_I only know what you know. _

_Then how come you come up with all the brilliant ideas? _

_I don't you just think I do because you are talking to me but I'm you. _

_Now I'm confused. _

_Good._

_So either way if they don't try to kill us then we do what?_

_Enjoy the view? _

_That's great, I'll travel all the way to Asgard for the view. _

_Hey I'm doing my best here okay? I'm low on sleep. Why don't we continue this in the morning?_

_No we're doing this now._

_Ugg._

_Oh shush._

_If I do you won't get your ideas._

_Brain quit being stubborn._

_I'm only as stubborn as . We still don't know what we'd do. Wait am I saying we?_

_Yes you are. My say in this is wing it. Just go with the flow._

_Isn't that what get's people killed?_

_Only if they aren't smart and you've got me so you're good._

_Who said you are smart?_

_Um you did?_

_No I didn't!_

_Yeah ya did. You said I come up with all the brilliant ideas._

_I- that's not funny. You're turning my words against me._

_Hey I can so you can too._

_Hmm…this will be fun._

_Oh no. What have I done?_

_You just told me what I'm capable of._

_Well at least I didn't tell you you're a good liar. Oh crap._

_You need to watch what you say._

_Yea I do._

_Now what happens if things go bad?_

_Wasn't Erik saying something about knowing Loki?_

_Yea._

_Well maybe Loki can help._

_Do you really think I will meet Loki?_

_You never know._

_I suppose not but it's still not very likely._

_That's what you said about Erik admitting he knows anything about Thor._

_I had to make a fake ID to make him tell._

_So? You still did it. Plus you're good at lying._

_I know, you told me that already. In either case they may not approve of Loki._

_Grr you have a point._

_Yes I do._

_Umm in the case they don't I'd say hope that the fact that you're friends with Erik will save you._

For the next hour or so I laid in my bed debating what could happen and what to do.

Fun fun fun. It was three am when my phone started ringing. I grumbled wondering why someone would be calling at three. I looked at the phone to see Erik's number. As tired as I was Erik doesn't call for no reason, specially at three am. So I grabbed my phone and answered it with a drowsy "Hello?"

I could hear Erik breathing hard as he said "They're here. Take your sister and meet me-" the phone cut off with a beep. _Crud I'm in trouble _I thought as I tumbled out of bed and got dressed.

As soon as I was dressed I went to Kensi's room. On the way in I flicked on the light. "Kensi get up. We gotta go."

She groaned and looked at her clock. "Mandy it's three am. Where could we need to go?"

I yanked her blanket off her making her shiver as I said "Erik called and said we need to leave." She sighed and got up. It was all to clear she didn't like me telling her what to do. But who would like your little sister telling you what to do? With her up I went downstairs to pack a bag of food. At the time I didn't know we'd need it.

Just as I zipped up the backpack Kensi walked down the stairs. Without a word we walked out to her truck. She let me drive since she thought Erik had told me where to go and she was still half asleep so she probably couldn't drive anyway. A few miles down the road Kensi asked "What did Erik actually say?"

I glanced at her then back at the road "He said we needed to meet with him."

Kensi nodded "Did he say where?" I nodded as we drove in silence. Technically I wasn't lying, he had said where but the phone line got cut.

It took us a long while to where I guessed I should go. To our luck I had been right. Standing alone leaning against a van that was parked by a crop circle was Erik. I stopped the truck by it and grabbed my bag as we got out. Erik looked better than he had sounded. His hair was a mess but I couldn't really tell anything was wrong. His breathing was still a little hard as he said "Good you found me. I'm sorry the phone cut off before I could tell you where to go."

Kensi shot an annoyed look at me but I ignored her and asked "You said 'they' are here but who's they?"

Erik sighed and said in almost a whisper "Frost giants." I'll admit it, I was quite shocked. I took a moment trying to get my head around the thought then something clicked in my head. _How did they get here? The bifrost was destroyed_. Erik must have seen the look of confusion on my face as he said "My guess is they rebuilt the bifrost." I nodded slightly as I went through my thoughts on all this.

As I sorted through my thoughts I looked at the sky. The clouds were swirling and growing darker by the second. I licked my lips as normal when I'm nervous and asked Erik "What's going on?" Erik and Kensi both looked up at the now black clouds.

Erik looked back at me "Remember when I told you I know Loki?" he asked. I nodded at him not quite sure why he's bringing him up right then. I figured it out when he opened the sliding door on his van. A young man with black shoulder length hair that was slicked back, dark green eyes and a skim but strong build stepped out.

He smiled at me and said "You must be Mandy. Erik's told me a lot about you."

I smiled trying not to act nervous and said "Yep that's me." I was in shock.

Loki.

He was standing there, talking to _me. _I was in shock not just because I've got a Norse god in front of me but because I've got a super cute god of mischief standing in front of me.

So now I'm in shock and Kensi is beginning to freak. She looked at Erik and practically yelled "What the heck is going on?" I'm sure Erik would have answer but just then the people-who honestly I'd forgotten were even there- got to us. It was five Asgardians including Thor. He had shoulder length kind of wavey blonde hair. He wore very majestic armor and a red cape. With him were three guys. One reminded me of a musketeer, the second of Gimli from the Lord of the Rings movies and the third kind of looked like Jackie Chan but not exactly. There was also a woman with them. She reminded me of Xena.

Loki tried to greet Thor as a good brother who was sorry for what he'd done. Thor however noticed something none of us had noticed. Frost Giants. I know they're called _giants_ but they were about three times as tall as Thor and he's not short at all. So now me and Kensi were both freaking out.

I don't remember much of the battle. I know Thor, Loki and their friends fought while Erik tried to get me and Kensi away from the battle. That didn't work to well cause one of the giants saw us. I'm not sure how but he knocked us out. The last thing I remember is looking back for just a second and seeing Kensi falling while hearing my name being called. It was Loki. I don't know what Erik told him about me but he seems to like me. Though I might be imagining things.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed that. Took me a long time and don't be expecting daily updates. I can not do that during the school year. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I want to thank everyone who's favorited or reviewed this.**

When I woke up probably hours later I wasn't on earth. Everything was made of ice so naturally I was freezing. All I had on was denim jeans, a tank top with a loose denim jacket. So I wasn't prepared for an ice world. I took in my surroundings as I slowly came to the realization that there's 9 of us total yet only 7 of us in the cell thing. With that together in my head I was panicking.

I was actually almost slightly warm from pacing so much when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I gasped slightly at the shock and looked to see Loki giving me a calming smile. Dang his smile is so perfect.

"It'll be okay." He assured me. I tried to smiled and nod but all I could manage was a slight nod. I know I shouldn't trust him so much but it's hard not to. Even though he's the god of mischief, I trusted him.

We just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Me looking into his dark emerald green eyes and him looking into my simply green eyes. He smiled at me gently as I thought to myself _This is way to much of a dream come true. A cute god caring about me? Much less the god of mischief, there's gotta be more… What am I thinking? I'm gonna ruin the moment._

After that strangely wonderful moment Loki and I just talked about little things. He introduced me to Thor's friends. The girl is the Lady Sif and the other three are the Warriors Three. Fandral is the musketeer, Volstagg is the one who looks like Gimli and Hogun is the only one left. So obviously he's the one that looked like Jackie Chan.

Thor however paced alone. He didn't talk or anything, he just paced. No doubt he's mad that his hammer is gone and probably hasn't forgiven Loki. We tried to get Thor to come talk to us but he wouldn't so we went over what happened and where we are now.

They told me that they fared better than me, Kensi and Erik. However not good enough to keep us out of prison. They also told me we are in the realm of Jotunheim. The whole time they were talking and trying to figure out why we were there and not dead I was worrying about Kensi and Erik. They weren't in the same cell as us so where were they?

I was still pretty shocked that I was in a jail on a different planet. Go figure, all the things I've done that are against the law on earth and I never got caught. Yet now I'm stuck in a prison for being talking to Erik and Loki. Only me and Kensi could manage that.

From somewhere we heard a scream. It was Kensi, I'd heard it a million times for anything from a spider in the bathtub to thinking she's found a way to Asgard. I immediately looked around for at least an idea of where her scream came from but all I could see where the blue ice walls. I must have looked pretty worried because Loki put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look saying 'it will be okay' I nodded and we continued talking.

A little later, maybe 15 minutes a door into the cell opened. What I saw outside was ruins of a probably once glorious city. However I wasn't paying that much attention to outside. Walking into the cell was a frost giant. He was tall then the other's we had seen. He had dark blue skin and short, spiky black hair.

The door shut behind him sealing himself in. He walked over to our little circle and looked to Loki "My brother who's your friend?" he asked as he indicated to me with his hand. I looked at Loki as if asked why did he say brother. Loki could only shrug. The giant must have noticed our confusion as he said "I was born not long after Loki was taken from here by that filthy scum Odin." That got Thor's attention.

He turned to face the giant "Do not dishonor my father's name!" He yelled.

The giant turned to Thor "Ah, the mighty Thor." he scoffed then said "So weak without his hammer." I could tell Thor was fighting his anger so I looked to Loki hoping he could do something.

Loki stood up and asked "Why exactly are we here?"

The giant turned back to Loki "You are my ticket to Asgard."

"How is it you plan to do this?" Loki asked.

The giant smiled cruelly "With both of Odin's sons as my captives Odin will be forced to surrender."

Loki looked at Thor who had calmed down. In that moment where no one was talking I stood up and said "Umm dude you may not know much about earth but when people try that strategy they tend to fail."

He turned his gaze to me "Your childish stories are nothing compared to reality."

I rolled my eyes trying to keep my cool as I said "They aren't kids stories. They're true." Not my best idea but we needed something to hopefully discourage him.

I couldn't tell if he bought it or not but he looked to Loki "Is what this girl says true?" he asked.

Loki nodded and said "It's all true. I've seen these things happen right in front of me."

The giant looked at me. His black eyes bored into me as he said "My plan will succeed and Asgard will fall." with that he turned and left.

I sighed and sloped against the wall. _Kensi could be hurt, Thor's pissed off, we're all in prison and what's worst of all I'm hungry. I know I've got a bag full of food but I don't wanna waste it since I have no clue how long we'll be here. It's a scary thought not knowing when your next meal will be. _I sighed and looked at Thor who had stopped pacing and joined into the discussion which Loki was no longer in.

Instead Loki was walking over to me. I looked at him and smiled faintly. He stood next to me and asked "Are you alright?"

I nodded and said "Yea I'm fine. I'm just worried about Kensi." Loki nodded understandingly.

I sighed and looked at him. _I'm pretty sure it takes someone who's pretty insane to fall for the god of trickery but I'm doing. Oh gosh, what would Kensi think if she heard my thoughts right now? _I saw a slight smile on Loki's lips. I was confused and made sure he knew that. He just looked at me and let himself smile a bit more.

Naturally when confused you asked "What are you smiling at?" _Seriously. We're in a prison and he's smiling? _

Loki glanced at the group then looked back to me. He said one simple word. "You."

Now I was even more confused. "What do you mean me?" I asked._ What's he doing now? Trying to be charming in a mysterious way?_ I wondered. While thinking I remembered something. Some gods can read minds, I learned that from a school book in high school. Even though I knew it was a long shot I looked at Loki and in my head asked _You're a telepath aren't you? _

Loki smiled at me and nodded while in my head saying **Job well done.**

I sighed not real sure what to think. I looked at Loki then looked over at the group. There I was in prison with a trouble maker prince reading my thoughts. Kinda creepy but kinda cool.

I looked back at Loki and asked aloud "How long have you been reading my thoughts?"

Loki smiled slightly and replied "Since we met. It's rather amusing listening to you argue with yourself."

I kinda perked up "I don't argue with myself!" I exclaimed. _Yes you do. _

_No I don't now shush._ A smile touched Loki's lips and I smacked myself. I sighed and said "Okay so maybe I do but…" I paused _What was I gonna say? So far it's not a problem. A little annoying that I argue with myself but that's easily fixed._

Loki watched me waiting for the rest of the sentence. I sighed and looked away _This is interesting. _

_What is? _

_This whole situation. _

_You knew full well it could happen. _

_That doesn't mean it isn't interesting. _

_Yes it does. _

_No it doesn't. _I slapped myself again _I gotta stop that. _

**Please don't. It amuses me. **

I looked at Loki "Why would I change me for what amuses you?"

He turned to me. "You are already trying to change yourself. It is who you are not that amuses me. Not who you wish to change to."

Playfully I glared at him "Well in that case…" _Once again I don't know where I'm going with this. _Loki just gave me a crooked smile and walked away.

We were there for hours on end before a window in the wall opened. We all looked to see a young frost giant girl standing there. If I had to guess she was maybe sixteen. "Who are you?" Thor demanded.

The girl leaned on the window and fiddled with her long black hair as she said "My name's Bryanne. I'm here because you need me."

Thor studied her then asked "What could you do to help us?"

Bryanne looked him in the eye. Honestly she was kinda intimidating simply because she's bigger and her white eyes kinda freaked me out. "I've got a plan to get you and your friends out of here."

"Why betray your people?" Thor asked.

Bryanne dropped her hand to her side and said "I disagree with my uncle."

I looked at her confused and asked "Your uncle?"

Bryanne looked from Thor to me "My uncle, the one who was in here is the 'mighty' king Frey." she said "mighty" very sarcastically.

_She's betraying her family and race for us? People she doesn't even know? Why? _Loki must have been listening to my thoughts as he asked "Why would you do that?"

Bryanne looked at Loki "I hate fighting but I'll fight for what I believe in. In this case that's fighting for the freedom of innocent people for something they didn't do." She paused and looked around outside the cell. She looked back into the cell looking at all of us "Frey won't rest until Lafey's killer is dead. For him that means killing all of Asgard. I don't mind Lafey's killer dieing but it should not be reason to kill all of Asgard."

Thor shot Loki an angry glance they looked at Bryanne and asked "What could you do to help?"

Bryanne stopped her eyes on Thor "Right now I need to find food for you all. I don't know how long until it's safe to break you out so I'll need to be sure you don't die of starvation until then."

I looked at her and said "I've got food in my bag." Everyone looked at me. Loki smiled and Bryanne nodded while the others just stared. I wasn't sure what they were thinking but they seemed somewhat perplexed. It kinda felt nice confusing so many people. I pulled out some granola bars and gave them to Bryanne "Give those to Kensi and Erik." She nodded.

She looked around again and said "I've got to go. But I promise I will get you all out of here, it just might be a while." Thor nodded and she ran off the window closing behind her.

Time went by slowly. I don't know how long we were in there but my bag of food that should have lasted at least a week was getting worryingly low. She hasn't told us the plan and that worries me but I've got to trust her. She's my only hope of getting out of here. The whole time we were there I was worried. About me, Kensi, Erik and everyone else in the world. One day, or night I have no idea really. We were all just sitting around. Me and Fandral were talking about Kensi and my life back home. Suddenly the door slid open and Bryanne ran in yelling for us to run. We all jumped up and ran out. I did however grab my bag even though it was almost empty.

As soon as I ran out of the cell Kensi clobbered me with a hug. Naturally after being separated from my sister by prison walls I hugged her back. Sadly however Bryanne cut our hug short by yelling for us to get a move on. So we let go and ran behind the rest of them. Not by choice they were just faster than us. _Gah why are they faster than us? _

_Because you and Kensi are pathetic humans._

_No we aren't!_

_Yes you are!_

Bryanne lead us past the two cells we had been in. Turns out they don't normally take prisoners. So I'd say that being taken captive with Asgardians is better than not because I probably would have died had I not been with them. She lead us to a strange building. I think you could call it a building. It was certainly a structure. It was big, round and blue like it was made of ice. Honestly it's not surprising it's made of ice, the whole world here is ice. It was pretty simply but I guess ice isn't made for complex stuff.

We stood there for a moment until Thor broke the silence. He was looking at Bryanne "Can you work this?" he asked. She nodded so he said "Good. Get them to Asgard. I need to get something from your uncle."

Loki stepped towards Thor and said "Brother you can't go alone."

Thor looked at him "What good would you be? You betrayed me."

Loki sighed and said "I know. For that I am sorry. I wish only to redeem myself."

Thor didn't say anything for a minute as he looked into Loki's eyes trying to see if he was lying or not. After a minute like this Kensi broke the silence "Why are we just standing here?"

Thor looked at her then turned around nodding slightly to Loki before running off. Loki followed him but they only got a few steps before I ran after them and grabbed Loki's wrist "Where are you going?"

He turned and looked at me, his emerald eyes looking strait into mine "Frey took Thor's hammer. We can't got back without it. Bryanne can get you all to Asgard but I need to help my brother."

I gave him a pleading look "Please don't go. I don't want you to get hurt."

He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it softly his lips warm on my hand. "I've got no choice. It's my only chance to redeem myself." he then turned and ran off with Thor. I stood there alone until Kensi came up to me and grabbed me, pulling me back to the bifrost.

It's hard to explain the trip from one world to another. It's like being in the middle of a rainstorm where the clouds are everywhere but they were somewhat transparent so I could still see the stars beyond them. When we arrived on Asgard Bryanne wasn't there but it's not surprising. The people here probably wouldn't like having a frost giant there. Sif and the warriors three took charge from there and took us to the palace. It was amazing. Take the most beautiful place on earth you've ever seen and multiply it's beauty by ten and you've got a fraction of the beauty here.

They lead us to the throne room where Odin sat upon his throne. Sif and the warriors three placed their hands to their chests. I figured it was some sort of salute but didn't know for sure. Sif did most of the talking. She explained why we were there and that Thor and Loki were still on Jotunheim. Odin seemed very troubled by the news but kept his composure. As soon as we were done Sif lead me and Kensi to a room that we were to share.

The room was brightly lit from the sun shining in from outside the window. Everything had a faint glow from the sunlight reflecting off the gold furniture. In the middle of the room there was a fire place with a small fire. The burning wood emitted a soft crackling sound. There were seats on all sides of the fire. They were made of gold with velvet red cushions. To the left was a door, simple by Asgardian standards, that lead to a very nice restroom. To the right was a wide door was with gold silk hanging down that lead to a bedroom.

Sif told us to stay here until morning. She said breakfast would be brought to us and that she'd come see us. With those words said she left. I sat down in a seat and shuffled through my backpack. I found some lose papers and a pen from my homework I had yanked out before leaving. I started writing something. Not sure who to but here's what it said:

My name is Mandy Parker. Right now I'm on Asgard. Yes that's right I'm on Asgard. The same place in Norse Myth that the gods live on. Freaky right? Well before I go nuts and let my thoughts take over let me say a few things. First me and my sister Kensi are here because I heard a rumor. First time I ever started anything to do with science. I'm kinda creeped out by myself. Either way I'm here now. Kensi is trying to learn her way around. We haven't been here more than a few hours and I'm worried. We came from Jotunheim and Thor and Loki didn't come back with us. I hardly even know them but their father Odin, the king of the gods, would be mortified if something happened to them. Honestly I'd be rather upset if anything happened to them. They're both really good looking guys. I think even though Thor's the hero and all I like Loki better. I kinda feel sorry for him. He grew up second to Thor. It makes since for him to be jealous. There's also another guy, Fandral I think his name is, that he did make it back to Asgard and he's really hot. He would be even hotter if he shaved his beard though. So yea there's three guys that I like and I think two of them like me. I'm not sure. Loki's the god of trickery so there's no telling. Fandral well he honestly does seem interested in me but I might be imagining things because he also seems interested in Kensi even though they just met a little while ago. Chances are Kensi likes him for sure. I'd say my chances are better with...well I don't know. I want to say Loki cause he's so innocent and sweet but...he's not known for being honest. Gah I hate this, the suspense is killing me. There's one chick here named Sif. She was on Jotunheim with us. She looks like the kinda chick you wanna keep calm cause she looks like if she gets mad you'll end up dead. Then there's the other two in the warriors three. Fandral is the first one then there's Volstagg and Hogun. Those three are interesting. Well everyone one on Asgard is interesting but the three of them together are an interesting combo. I'm gonna laugh when this is all over if me and Kensi both have a boyfriend by the end of this. Neither of us have ever really had a boyfriend so if we end up with Asgardian boyfriends it's gonna be so ironic. Well at least there's a bunch to see and people to meet cause I need to keep my head off of Loki and Fandral but go figure what I want to do most right now is talk to Fandral. GAH! Why do I even like him? He looks French! Well the French did have musketeers and that's what Fandral reminds me of so I guess it's not that bad that he looks French. He also looks like Westley from the princess bride. With any luck he won't start saying 'As you wish' not to me anyway. Maybe to Kensi cause she loves that movie and as I said she'll develops a thing for Fandral if he does. Oh she'd love that.

Once done I folded up the paper and stuck in back in my bag. I looked around and sighed. Kensi had already gone into the other room and crashed. I stood up and followed suit. When I entered the room I found two beds, two dressers and two pairs of clothes. One was Kensi's clothes she'd been wearing the whole time. The other was a pair of pjs I figured were normal here. They were on the side of the room untouched by Kensi so I walked over and put them on. They fit perfectly and were made of silk so they felt so smooth. I laid down in the bed and was asleep before I knew it.

**I'm so sorry it took so long to post this! I got busy and was working on my other stories! I tried to get this posted yesterday but failed by like 20 minutes. I'm gonna try SO much harder to post more faster but I can't go to fast or it'll turn out bad!**


	3. Author's NOte

Oh my word I am so so SORRY! I didn't mean to go this long without updating. If anyone is still here I promise I will update as soon as I can! I've just had a lot going on and then I started writing other stuff and I promise I will not let it go this long again! I really didn't think it had been nearly two years! Please forgive me?


End file.
